


frozen heart

by foolishclown



Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hypothermia, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn, Snow, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, they’re in love ur honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foolishclown/pseuds/foolishclown
Summary: Wilbur finds himself stuck in a snowstorm with seemingly no way out— until a certain hybrid finds him.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	1. lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello series time!! this will be mostly romantic comfort/fluff ;) some added angst for spice
> 
> no TW for this chapter except one mention of suicide

Wilbur shook so violently he could have sworn it moved the ground around him.

His whole body was turning blue, eyes blurry and unfocused as his head spun in circles, unable to grasp any coherent thoughts.

The dead grass swayed beside his breaking body, the wilted flowers threatened to wrap around his exposed ankles. 

There he was, curled up into the fetal position, his thin layer of clothing covered in ice and snow. Vines and wilted flowers creeped closer by the moment. 

He was dying. He knew that. He had basically accepted it. But _god_ , did it have to take so long?

Surely he would have fallen asleep by now... he knew enough about hypothermia to know it should render him unconscious far before he dies from it, but science seems to be against him today. He shivered, his entire body burning hot yet freezing cold— he could even feel his fingertips begin to harden with the ice around them. 

He couldn’t help but wonder how long it would be until someone found him— days? Weeks? Months? He’d probably be fully frozen over within a few days, anyway. The temperature was _barely_ above zero degrees fahrenheit. 

Eventually he started counting the seconds. 

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12–

“Wilbur!” 

If it weren’t for the cold completely freezing parts of his body fully immobile, he would have jumped at the call. Instead, he stayed in place, unable to summon the energy to open his mouth and respond. All he could do was pray that they—whoever they were— would see him. 

“Wilbur! Are you over here? Wilbur?” 

The panicked voice was starting to grow closer. His heart sped up dangerously fast. Oh, god, what if they don’t see him?

“Oh my god. Oh my _god_ , Wilbur!” 

The snow nearby was suddenly crunched underneath large boots, and the presence of a tall person suddenly loomed over him. He once again attempted to open his mouth to speak, failing from the ever-present weakness that was consuming him. 

A very, very hot hand brushed some of his hair back out of his eyes, a second one landing on his shoulder to roll him over so that he was facing up. 

“Holy fuck, holy fuck. Are you awake? Please tell me you’re awake.” 

Wilbur was absolutely paralyzed. He tried so, so, so hard to make a gesture, even a slight movement to signify he was okay, but he just _couldn’t_. All he could do was stare with blurry vision and hope for the best. He couldn’t quite make out who it was, but he felt strong arms raise him up out of the snow into a shockingly warm embrace. Whoever it was was strong enough to hold his full body weight, which is a good clue. If only his thoughts would work with him.

“I’m gonna get you out of here, okay? It’s gonna be okay. You’ll be okay.”

He tried to laugh, but failed, even his chest and lungs out of service. Honestly, he was surprised he was even breathing anymore; even that took great effort. 

The sudden body warmth against him was shocking but so, so comforting. If he died here, he would be happy. The person kept speaking, offering positivity and encouragement in a soothing and deep voice. God, he could hear this forever. 

Wilbur’s eyelids were becoming very, very heavy. He was trying to listen, but... his brain felt foggy and scattered, slow and confused. Everything seemed funny to him, even the burning sensation on his fingers. A small laugh tried to escape him but failed somewhere inside him, still far too weak to do so. It must have come out as some strangled sound, because the person seemed alarmed. 

“You’re gonna be okay, Wil. You’re with me, okay? You’re okay. It’s okay.”

At this point, Wilbur got the feeling the person was saying that to convince themselves of it more than him at this point. Their voice shook as they spoke, but that could have been from the cold just as well as anxiety. Ah, it doesn’t really matter. They’re just wasting their time on him, anyway. 

After ages of walking in the freezing temperatures, he heard a door creak open and warmth suddenly flooded him, hot and sudden enough to hurt his freezing skin. He winced, but still said nothing as he was laid on a small couch directly next to a lit fireplace. 

This place looked... familiar. Eerily familiar. 

Before he could place his finger on why, a horn came into his blurry visions view. 

Oh. _Oh_.

_ Schlatt.  _


	2. must have been a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire room was warm, both from the fireplace and from a strange aura he couldn’t quite grasp. It felt homey, safe. It reminded him a lot of his childhood home, of sitting by his own fireplace with Phil on cold nights and watching him meditate with fascination. He was never good at it, but he loved to watch Phil, it was so impressive to him. If he closed his eyes, he could practically feel like he was there...
> 
> “Wilbur? Hey, don’t drift off, stay awake, come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWs for this chapter are essentially just wilbur expressing suicidal thoughts/worthlessness 
> 
> i do. not like. how i wrote this but i desperately needed to update hfkfjdkd enjoyyy

Wilbur hadn’t been in Schlatt’s house in... longer than he could even remember.

Everything looked the same— but it felt different. It felt very, very different. 

The entire room was warm, both from the fireplace and from a strange aura he couldn’t quite grasp. It felt homey, safe. It reminded him a lot of his childhood home, of sitting by his own fireplace with Phil on cold nights and watching him meditate with fascination. He was never good at it, but he loved to watch Phil, it was so impressive to him. If he closed his eyes, he could practically feel like he was there...

“Wilbur? Hey, don’t drift off, stay awake, come on.” Schlatt snapped him back into reality, placing his burning hot hand on him and shaking him. His eyes slowly opened again, vision still blurry. Schlatt was sat on the ground beside him, eyes wide. Somehow enough time had passed for him to cover him in blankets without him noticing. Time seemed to be passing... strange. Everything blurred together like a dream. He tried to focus on Schlatt’s face, squinting and reaching out a hand to touch his cheek, which made Schlatt jump slightly. 

“Mmm... ‘m awake. You’re warm.” It took everything in him to speak, his throat painful and voice weak. 

Schlatt shook his head slightly, smiling kindly. “I’m not warm, you’re just ice. Everything is warm in comparison to you.” 

Wilbur shrugged, smiling back deliriously as he stared into the brown eyes examining him. “Whateveeeeer. Same thing.” 

He felt so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open— but he knew it made Schlatt happy when he did, so he tried to. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Wilbur considered the question for a moment, humming to himself before responding. “I feel... sleepy. Kind of dizzy. Not bad though. ‘m fine.” 

Schlatt made a face, scrunching up his nose. Wilbur removed his hand from his cheek, bringing it under the blankets to warm up. 

“You almost died, Wil. You’re not fine.” 

Wilbur shook his head slightly, curling up into himself and yawning. “Nooo, ‘s okay. Should have, anyway. Deserve it.” 

That seemed to surprise Schlatt. He was still for a moment, eyes wide as they looked over Wilbur as if searching for an explanation. 

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Schlatt muttered, voice quieter than before, “That’s not true at all.” 

Wilbur just shrugged slightly, curling up even more and pulling the blankets up to his neck. “Can I sleep now?” 

“No. Not yet. Stay awake for a little bit longer, okay? Can you do that?” Schlatt spoke in the same low voice, something that comforted Wilbur. It felt the same as the warm fire to him. 

“I can tryyyyyy,” He opened one eye, smiling at Schlatt with a hint of mischief . Schlatt smiled back, the kind of smile you offer someone who concerns you greatly. 

He just nodded though, shifting his position so he wasn’t sitting on his knees. “I... I’m so glad I found you. I was so scared you were...” He didn’t finish his sentence, but he didn’t need to. They met eyes again, fire dancing in Schlatt’s. “I can’t believe I managed to find you.” 

Wilbur frowned slightly. “What about you? Are you cold? How long were you out there?” 

Schlatt shook his head, waving a hand to dismiss him. “I’m fine. I was only out there for about thirty minutes. You, on the other hand...” He raised his eyebrows, a clear question. 

Trying to wrack through his muddy thoughts was hard. He squinted in concentration, rummaging through his brain for a possible answer. “Uh... m-maybe four hours?” 

Truth be told, he wasn’t sure. He had been stupid. He had just wanted to get away from everyone, it had all been too much, too overwhelming. So... he kind of ran away, and found himself where he did. But then he got lost. And then he got very, very cold. Somehow, miraculously, Schlatt had managed to track him down— which, as grateful as he was for that — part of him... wished he hadn’t. 

“ _Fuck_ , Wilbur. I didn’t know you had been gone that long. Dream... told me you had ran off. He didn’t seem concerned, but I knew something was wrong. I don’t know how, I-I just did. Dream pointed me in a general direction, but as soon as I saw the snowstorm... I just knew you were there.” 

Wilbur stared up at him, watching with curiosity and delirious fascination. “Huh. ‘s weird.” His gaze trailed off as he felt himself once again start to slip into sleep. Schlatt grabbed his arm suddenly, causing him to jerk awake, eyes wide. 

“Hey. Real quick.” Schlatt held a bottle filled with nearly clear pink liquid in his free hand, raising it up to show Wilbur. “Drink this. It’ll heal your frostbite, and keep you alive even if you fall asleep. I-It’s my only one, but you need it.” 

He held it out to him, waiting until he took it to slowly pull his hand back. Wilbur stared at it for a moment, marveling at the sparkling potion. “Thank... thank you, Schlatt. So much.” 

All he received was a slight nod. Schlatt gestured again, clearly encouraging him to hurry up. He pulled the cork out and smelled it, the strong smell of rose wafting into his senses as he did. It was pleasant, but overpowering as always. Still, he downed it, not wasting a drop, knowing just how expensive these were. He didn’t deserve it at all— and he certainly didn’t deserve Schlatt. 

He handed the empty bottle back, and Schlatt took it from him and set it aside, smiling again. “Good. You can sleep now. You’ll be okay.”

Wilbur smiled back, nuzzling into the pillow and sighing. His entire body ached, but he could feel the potion going through his system, repairing the damage that had been done. He shut his eyes, letting himself drift into the darkness that had been clawing at him for hours. 

The last thing he knew he remembered was Schlatt placing another blanket over him and tucking him in. 

But he could have _sworn_ he felt someone push his hair off his forehead and press a kiss just before he was fully unconscious.

...Must have been a dream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u have a good day :-) <3 thank u for readingggg


	3. illuminated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunlight shone through the windows by the fireplace, illuminating Wilbur as he slowly blinked his eyes open, taking in his surroundings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short because it’s just a bit of a filler before things go to shit again 
> 
> here is your fluff and comfort lads <3 no tws for this

Sunlight shone through the windows by the fireplace, illuminating Wilbur as he slowly blinked his eyes open, taking in his surroundings. 

He was still covered in blankets, the fire out. Despite that, the room was warm, lit up only by the natural light coming from the two windows. Wilbur looked around the room, finding Schlatt no where.His brain still felt slightly fuzzy, but he had much more of a grasp on reality now. Slowly, he peeled off the blankets, throwing his feet over the side of the couch and carefully standing, wobbling an embarrassing amount. He shook it off, taking careful steps through the silent house. 

Before he could get very far, he heard a creak in the hallway next to him. He whipped his head around to look, seeing Schlatt closing a door behind him and turning to meet his gaze. 

They were both quiet for a second, Schlatt standing still in what seemed to be surprise. He strode forward, his usual suit on, but missing his jacket and tie. Wilbur smiled fondly at it, realizing that must be his ‘casual’ wear. 

“Wilbur,” Schlatt spoke quietly, as if he was afraid if he spoke too loud Wilbur would break, “You’re up.” 

It was spoken as a statement, but there was still an air of questioning behind it— it made Wilbur wonder how long he’d been sleeping. It was certainly past noon, and it hadn’t even been sunset when he arrived. 

“Yeah,” he responded, whispering all the same, “I am.” 

They shared genuine smiles, Schlatt’s eyes sparkling with something Wilbur didn’t quite grasp. “I’m glad. You really went out there, I was afraid you were gonna sleep the whole day— I mean, you probably needed the rest, I wouldn’t have blamed you.” 

Wilbur nodded slightly, wrapping his arms around himself in a comforting motion. “I... yeah. I’m sorry, by the way. That you had to deal with all this.” 

Schlatt stared at him for a moment, that look still in his eyes as he examined him, the smile fading slightly. 

“Trust me. It isn’t a problem. Not if it’s you.” 

The fondness in his voice seeped through, on a brillant and unashamed display. There was no mocking tone, no joke. It was genuine, and it was soft. It made Wilbur’s cheeks flush, made him feel like the most loved person in the world. 

He didn’t respond, just stood there, sunlight still shining on him, casting shadows and making his eyes startling visible, the normally darker brown color illuminated into almost a hazel. 

Schlatt cleared his throat, taking a step forward to move towards the kitchen. 

“Pancakes or waffles?” 

Wilbur smiled to himself, turning around slowly to follow. 

“Pancakes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here was the sweet chapter 
> 
> now it’s time for despair


End file.
